1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support bracket that can be attached to automobile sun visors and particularly to sun visors covered with a fabric, leather or a similar material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that car sun visors usually consist basically of a relatively stiff body, such as polyurethane foam, which surrounds a structural frame generally made of stiff plastic materials. This reinforcing frame includes or incorporates both the support shaft and the support bracket of the visor, the former being for the purpose of allowing the user to shift the sun visor to different positions from the normal one, and the latter for the purpose of ensuring, by pressing it into a hook provided in the roof of the cockpit area, that the sun visor remains immobilized in the normal positon of use envisaged by the manufacturer of the vehicle. The support bracket forms the side that closes off the U-shaped opening in the sun visor. This support bracket is usually formed by the actual visor itself, as shown in the Spanish Utility Models Nos. 292-645 and 8701253.
Utility model application No. U 8901522 discloses a sun visor the covering of which is made solely of fabric or leather materials which can even be the same as those used for lining the interior of the vehicle. In these cases, the support bracket cannot be formed at the base because it would be impossible to cover it accordingly.